The Road Less Traveled
by Spectacle K
Summary: This story does not have many characters from the game Skyrim, or any of the other games in the Elder Scrolls series. These are mainly OCs created by me. I don't know if there's any specific rule about that... Jo'shani is an orphaned Khajiit living life in the caravans. His life changes when a Nord by the name of Aenar walks into the camp, and Jo'shani decides to leave with hi


**~Author Notes~**

I've never given much thought to writing FanFiction. It never crossed my mind as a way to be creative. I was wrong.

I've been recently getting into the game Skyrim (I know, way behind the times right?) and I became so invested in my Khajiit character Jo'shani that he became very real to me that I couldn't keep him in the game. I found myself making mannerisms for him, quirks... a personality. I wanted-_needed_ to write about him. But the Khajiit belong to Skyrim, Bethesda... then I thought of .

I started writing and didn't stop until I reached the end of the first chapter. I never would have guessed writing FanFiction was such a great way to toy around with your imagination.

So there are a few things to cover before you start reading. Yes, this story contains homosexuality. I don't give a shit. I don't care what your religious documents say, I don't care what you have to say. Homosexuality isn't wrong, isn't a choice and love is love no matter what form it takes, whether that is two females, two males or a male _and_ a female. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, shoo.

Secondly, this takes place before the events of Skyrim. Therefore, Helgen is still intact and Alduin's presence is still unknown to the people. This also means that civil war has not completely erupted over Skyrim yet.

* * *

**~Characters~**

_**For any referencing please visit **_**[UESP**** .net] _under the clothing section. If on Windows use the ctrl+F function and copy and paste the reference code there. If on a Mac, use the command+F function and do the same_**_**. I also looked into using the reference codes below on the Bing search engine and they usually turn up. Only if you feel you need the reference.**_

**Jo'shani - **a young Khajiit whose parents died in a bandit raid. He's been orphaned and living among various Khajiit caravans since then. He's scrawny, but an able fighter. He has a very sensitive side and loving nature despite all the trauma he's experienced. Blackish gray fur covers his body with no patterns. His eyes are cobalt blue.

When the story starts, he is wearing these items:  
Clothes: **reference code 0006FF45 **_gold-blue clothing~  
_Boots: **reference code 0004223D **_~brown boots w/ buttons (Morthal symbol)~_

**Aenar** - A blond Nord from Helgen. The opposite of Jo'shani in almost every way. He is broad, and prefers a two-handed weapon over a one-handed weapon any day. He hates closed-in spaces and prefers a more nomadic lifestyle like the Khajiit have. Unlike most Nords he has no racial issues with the other inhabitants of Skyrim, though he tends to use racial slurs once in a while.

When the story starts, he is wearing these items:  
Clothes: **reference code 0003452E **_~yellow-sleeved clothes~_  
Boots: **reference code 000E0DD4 **_~black boots~_

**As for the other characters (Dro'Ba, Ahdanji, etc.) I thought I'd give an extra twist and make you work your imagination. Think of them in whatever form you wish. :) **

* * *

The only life Jo'shani had ever known was on the roads of Tamriel; learning the ways of trading and bargaining, seeing everything that the world had to offer but never staying so long that the sights became boring. Jo'shani was content travelling always: he had ultimate freedom.

When he was young, his mother and father died in a bandit raid on their caravan and young Jo'shani was left to be raised by their party leader, Dro'Ba, an elderly Khajiit who, according to him, had seen the world a hundred times over, even been off Tamriel's shores. Dro'Ba had always been somewhat attached to the little Khajiit and raised him as his own. Dro'Ba and Jo'shani left their old party and travelled alone for some time, living in seclusion.

"Let Dro'Ba tell you now, young one." he said one night as they were settled around a campfire, and Dro'Ba would tell him stories of his travels across Tamriel. "Humans are, in essence, evil. Ruthless, they take what they want and are not caring who it hurts. Always be polite, and you will remain unhurt. Keep your wits about you young one. Does Jo'shani understand?" Jo'shani nodded furiously.

Weeks later, Dro'Ba and Jo'shani joined another caravan headed toward Bruma, and then on to the province Skyrim where, according to the party's leader, Ahdanji, held great opportunity.

It was the eve of the 29th of Frostfall when Dro'Ba fell ill. Sickness took him just as the caravan entered Skyrim, and Jo'shani was left alone once more. He continued his travels with the caravan into Skyrim.

Despite Dro'Ba's warnings against the humans, Jo'shani couldn't help but feel attracted to them somehow. He was constantly fascinated with the different races of humans in Tamriel and, whenever he got the chance, would sneak into cities and steal books and trinkets, anything to teach himself more. He'd even adapted their dialect, learned to speak like them.

Jo'shani, though, wasn't human, and that was the problem. Because he was Khajiit, Jo'shani was not allowed to enter cities and towns, and was looked down upon by humans as a thief and a skooma addict. While it was true he was a thief, he was no skooma addict. It was a fact of life Jo'shani had to accept, so he would continue to admire the humans from afar.

It was the 30th of Evening Star and the sun was setting over the hills when the caravan settled outside of Whiterun for the night. As usual, Ahdanji and the others began playing music and dancing dances of Elsweyr. Jo'shani never really joined in but enjoyed the laughter and smiles from his tent.

A group of Nords were leaving Whiterun and stopped near the caravan and stared for a while. Jo'shani noticed this and Dro'Ba's old warnings began to slither their way into his mind. They looked mean, brutish. The leader of the group, at least what Jo'shani thought was the leader, stepped toward the caravan's camp and did something that Jo'shani wasn't expecting. He smiled. Warmly and confidently, he strode onto the camp and approached Ahdanji who looked weary but remained calm. He was tall, handsome and broad. Long blond hair to his shoulders and a tufty beard.

"We couldn't help but notice your merriment and were hoping to share in your festivities. Share some wine and regale each other with stories of travels to far off places." he said. One of the two men behind him rested a hand casually on the hilt of his sword. Ahdanji's eyes wrinkled into a smile, her lips remaining pursed and straight.

"Ahdanji would be delighted if the men would come and sit with us." she turned to a nearby Khajiit and ordered him to get some spiced wine. Several minutes later, the dancing and singing returned to full volume and the men even laughed and were jovial too.

Jo'shani couldn't take his eyes off the large blond man though, something about him fascinated the young Khajiit. He had deep eyes blue-green as the seas. His face was pockmarked with various scars and niches. His laughter was warm and hearty, causing his large muscles to twitch. Jo'shani felt a warmth in his chest but he quickly doused it.

The Nord had somehow convinced the stony Ahdanji to allow him and his companions to spend the night with the camp, for they had no money to rest at the inn in Whiterun. It was after the last Khajiit went to bed, and the campfire was put out that Jo'shani left his tent and sneaked toward the Nordsman's tent. The other two had taken some spare bed rolls and slept out under the stars, while the blond had gotten one of the spare tents. Perhaps he _was_ the leader of this group.

Jo'shani entered the tent silently and sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the tent from the sleeping Nord, resting his tail in his lap. He drank in every detail of the man before him. _Human._ He even breathed differently than the Khajiit. Jo'shani watched his eyes moving underneath their lids, darting rapidly. _He's dreaming._ Jo'shani was about to leave when he noticed something glinting by the Nord's bedroll. A dagger. Jo'shani crept on all fours toward the half sheathed weapon and pulled it silently toward him. He unsheathed it to get a better look. It looked expensive, intricate carvings near the base of the blade. Something was engraved on it. Before Jo'shani could read it however a large hand wrapped around his throat. The blade disappeared from his hand and it nestled snugly against his neck. Jo'shani squeaked as he was whirled around, coming face-to-face with the Nord.

"A little filcher come to steal away my things?" he asked calmly. Jo'shani just squeaked again and the Nord released his grip, throwing the Khajiit to the ground. Jo'shani landed on his ass and skidded a little.

"I-I" Jo'shani stumbled over his words. He was both scared and awed by the man's strength.

"You little thief. Maybe I should just gut here, turn you into a nice rug." The Nord moved quickly and grabbed Jo'shani's wrist, pulling him up. The young Khajiit's body stiffened, his tail stood still and he was looking down. Shame was splashed across his face and for the longest time he stood like that. "If you wanted to see the knife," the Nord said calmly, "you could've just asked." Jo'shani looked up shocked, the fur around his neck bristled slightly and he felt a savage warmth in his cheeks. He just wanted to run from that tent and shrink into his own bed, pretend it all never happened. He was so embarrassed.

"What's your name, cat?" the Nord said with a growl, causing Jo'shani to jump a little.

"J-Jo'shani, sir." Jo'shani said quietly. "Jo-_I_ am sorry." Jo'shani said, correcting himself, attempting to use the same dialect as the Nord was. They both stood for a while, no one speaking. Finally the Nord smirked and opened the flap of the tent.

"Come, walk with me," he said plainly. Without waiting for an answer he left the tent. Jo'shani didn't know what to do, but in the end decided to follow the man, curiosity getting the better of him.

The two walked the fields of the surrounding area, nothing but the light from the stars and the moons, Masser and Secundus, to guide them.

"Jo'shani, was it?" The Nord asked casually.

"Yes." Jo'shani said nervously.

"What were you doing in my tent?"

"Jo-_I_ was curious. Humans have always fascinated this one."

"Oh? What's so fascinating about humans?"

"Everything," Jo'shani said simply. "Mannerisms, culture, diets, rituals…"

"Those are a lot big words for a cat, where did you learn all those words?"

"I-I read. I have been learning from your books. I even have been teaching myself to speak like you do. It has been difficult for this one."

"Is that so? Well, Jo'shani, you are the most interesting Khajiit I've met, that is for certain."

They walked on in silence again, until Jo'shani broke it. "You never told this one your name." The Nord looked over at Jo'shani, his eyes soft.

"Aenar. My name is Aenar."

"Aenar," Jo'shani repeated to himself, "that is a nice name."

"Well thank you, I like it myself."

They found their way around the north side of Whiterun. Jo'shani enjoyed the Nord's company, even though they didn't speak much.

"Where are you from?" Jo'shani asked, desperate with curiosity.

"Well, I was born in Helgen, a small town to the south of here. It isn't a bad place actually. But I decided to get out. I never enjoyed small places," he motioned around him with wide sweeping gestures, "this is what I like. Large, open spaces. I took to exploring different parts of Skyrim after I left. Riverwood isn't that bad of a town, they have a great inn, with really good mead… you ever have mead Jo?" Jo'shani looked up. It was weird, being just called by Jo, but he liked it.

"No," Jo'shani replied. Truth be told, he had never had _any_ alcohol whatsoever, but he wasn't about to tell Aenar that. Aenar smiled and took out a small canteen and handed it to Jo'shani.

"Try some," Jo'shani took the canteen and slowly rose it to his lips, giving Aenar a look of uncertainty. Aenar nodded at him and Jo'shani took a large swig. His eyes widened and he doubled over coughing. His throat burned but he felt a dizzying warmth starting in the pit of his stomach and extending to his upper chest.

"It is… interesting." Jo'shani wheezed. "Unique flavors," he coughed again. Aenar laughed long and hard, a deep laugh that made Jo'shani smile.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to drink mead some other time. But for now, focus on mild spirits. Build up to it."

They rounded a corner and noticed a cart filled with items up ahead. Off to the right they saw a shallow cave made by overhanging rocks. There were some men sitting around a fire. Shelves, chests and various items littered this small indent in the rocks. Aenar stiffened.

"We should probably head back to your camp now, hm?" Jo'shani was just about to agree when a voice sounded behind them.

"And _we_ thought you'd might want to stay for supper." They turned to face a Dark Elf standing menacingly with a dagger gripped in his hand. Two others, a Breton and a Nord, walked up from behind, gripping swords.

"Listen friend, we don't want any trouble," Aenar said calmly.

"Well that's too bad… we _do_," The Dark Elf said. "What's a cat and a Nord doing this way around Whiterun?"

"Enjoying the sights, it's a wonderful night. Wouldn't you agree?" Aenar remained calm, but Jo'shani could sense a vicious rage bubbling inside Aenar.

"I suppose it is…" the Dark Elf said, looking around. "You should enjoy the stars as they are; it's the last sight you'll see." It was almost imperceptible; the Dark Elf nodded his eyes ever so slightly. All of a sudden, the Breton charged at Aenar with a scream, his sword held high. Jo'shani flinched and when he looked up Aenar had grip of the attacker's sword arm. His dagger, which had been sheathed a moment ago, now was buried up to the hilt in the man's stomach. The Breton gasped as Aenar pulled his dagger out and fell to the floor.

"What are you standing there for? _Kill _him!" The Dark Elf shouted. The Nord charged at Aenar who went to stab him as he did the Breton. The Nord parried the dagger with his bracer and swung his sword at Aenar's head. Aenar tilted his head to the side and missed the blade by inches.

Jo'shani was so captivated by the battle that he did not notice the Dark Elf come from behind and drag him back by his head, dagger against back. Jo'shani swung his hand around, claws bared and struck the Dark Elf on the back of the head, dragging skin and hair away from his scalp. The Dark Elf screamed and brought the hilt of his dagger hard on Jo'shani's head. Jo'shani fell to the ground writhing in pain. He saw bright white spots before his eyes and before he could regain composure, the elf was on him, holding the dagger at his throat.

"You _bastard_! I'll make you into a rug!" he raised his dagger above and Jo'shani held his arms in front of his face. The weight from his chest was lifted and he looked just in time to see Aenar pushing the Dark Elf into the ground, his dagger protruding from his neck. Jo'shani lay there, breathing hard, his heart racing. He sat up quickly and flinched as pain shot across his head. He quickly put his hands there and put pressure on the pain, trying anything to get it to stop. Aenar lifted him up by his arms.

"Let me see, stop fussing!" Jo'shani stopped immediately at the Nord's harsh words and let him inspect his wound. "Nothing too bad…" he said, letting go of Jo'shani's head. Jo'shani couldn't stop the tears from running down his face and he looked away ashamed at his weakness.

"T-thank you," Jo'shani said, his voice cracking.

"Ah, don't mention it. Let's get you back to your camp, eh?" He put his arm around him and Jo'shani suddenly felt warmth blossom in his chest. He felt at ease. They silently walked back to the camp where Ahdanji stood, a look of anger on her face, which then turned into a look of spitting rage, her ears pointed back and her fangs bared, when she saw the wound on Jo'shani's head.

"Your brute companions made off with our supplies," she hissed at Aenar. She grabbed Jo'shani and had another Khajiit lead him off to his tent to get looked at. "And now you bring back on of Ahdanji's, wounded. You humans are all the same."

"Well, in all fairness, I'm sure most of the things my companions stole were already stolen to begin with." Aenar said, a smirk on his face. Ahdanji swiped at him with her hand and he easily brushed it away. "As for Jo'shani, I didn't harm him. We were ambushed. I saved him."

"And Ahdanji supposes you expect her to believe these lies," she said, outraged.

"Yes I do, because they're not lies. And you shouldn't be giving _me_ a lecture on lying, _cat._" he spat out the last word. Ahdanji looked at him, her fangs bared, ready for a fight.

"It's true." Jo'shani appeared behind them, holding his head. "We were attacked. Aenar helped this one." Ahdanji looked stunned for a moment, and her eyes softened.

"Ahdanji believes you," she turned to Aenar, "get out of my camp." she hissed. Aenar's smirk left him and he nodded.

"No! Let him stay, please!" Jo'shani begged Ahdanji.

"No, he will _not_ stay," Ahdanji's voice was stern and cold.

"Please, Ahdanji, Jo'shani will make sure he doesn't do wrong."

"It is out of the question. Ahdanji will not have some _human_ endangering us."

Aenar walked past them, down the road to the stables where he began speaking to one of the hands there. He was leaving, and in that moment Jo'shani felt something calling out inside him. Not something… _someone_. Aenar. A sense of adventure surrounded the Nord and being introduced to him, Jo'shani's caravan world began feeling smaller and smaller. Jo'shani wanted to feel thrills and adventure and knew that he could with Aenar.

"Jo'shani then will leave. Jo'shani wants more than this." he motioned around him, "Jo'shani wants adventure out in the open world and with Aenar, he can do just that." Ahdanji looked at Jo'shani shocked.

"You would rather be with this, this _human_ than with your own kind? They are our oppressors, our _enemies_. You cannot possibly—"

"Jo'shani has made his decision." Jo'shani cut her off, a tear in his eye. "Ahdanji has been kind to Jo'shani, and Jo'shani appreciates her kindness, but now he must leave. Please, do not be upset with this one."

Ahdanji's eyes softened, and she nodded. She disappeared into her tent and brought out a small sack filled with cheese and bread and some fruit, a canteen of water and a warm smile. She handed him these things and looked at him like a mother would her child.

"Be careful, young one. This one will have a warm bedroll for you whenever you decide to come back." Jo'shani looked stunned, and then smiled, embracing Ahdanji the way he'd seen humans do. Ahdanji seemed taken aback but patted Jo'shani on the shoulder and stepped back. Without another word, Jo'shani ran after Aenar just as he was putting a saddle on a horse, a beautiful brown dun called Rowan.

"I wish to accompany you." Jo'shani said as Aenar turned to face him.

"Not sure that's such a good idea, you might slow me down." Aenar said plainly. Jo'shani felt a sting but he persisted.

"This one wishes to have more adventure in his life. And I'm not getting it here. Please, let me come with you." Jo'shani looked hard at Aenar. Aenar's eyes brightened a little and he laughed.

"Very well, very well. You can come with me. Hop on Rowan here, I'm just getting some last minute supplies." Jo'shani looked at the horse and ran his hand across its neck. He then hopped up on the horse, excitement overtaking him and causing a giddy, tight-chested feeling to come over him.

"A cat?" The stablehand looked at Aenar quizzically.

"A cat." Aenar said plainly. The stablehand just shrugged and Aenar handed him his money. Slinging a sack over his shoulder he walked to the horse, got on in front of Jo'shani and told him to hold the sack, then set the horse in motion.

"Those weren't really your friends, were they?" Jo'shani asked as they passed Honningbrew Meadery.

"No, just some people I ran into." Aenar said. Sensing Jo'shani's relief he smiled.

"Where are we going?" Jo'shani asked, his spirits brightening as they left Whiterun behind.

"Wherever this horse wants us to go. Sound like a plan?" Jo'shani simply nodded. The two lost Whiterun just as the sun rose over the mountains.


End file.
